1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an applicator device for efficiently and accurately placing a contact lens on the outer surface of the human eye wherein the device is also capable of supporting the lens for proper and efficient cleaning immediately prior to application of the lens to the eyeball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern day society many people with poor eyesight now utilize the wearing of contact lens to improve such eyesight rather than conventional spectacles or eye glasses. Advancements in the development and production of contact lens has increased the number of people who can actually wear the lens and also extended the amount of time such lenses can be worn. The improvement in contact lens technology has of course made available to wearer's of such lenses both the hard lens which was first developed and now the "soft" material lens which presents less aggravation to the eye and can be worn for extended periods
However regardless of the type of contact utilized there is still the recognized problem of properly applying the contact lens to the eyeball. Conventional practice, in the past has lead to the precarious positioning of the contact lens on one finger of the user and the attempted but haphazard positioning of the lens in proper engagement with the exterior surface of the eyeball. Such a method is not only less than totally effective but frequently results in dropped lenses or inaccurate positioning particularly when the contact lens must be properly oriented immediately prior to application to the exterior surface of the eyeball.
As evidence of the fact that this problem has been recognized, the following United States Patents are representative of various devices which are directed to the application of a contact lens.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,874 to Spriggs discloses a contact lens applicator which has a plurality of gear mechanisms which, when properly manipulated will properly activate a head formed of three upwardly extending prongs effectively arranged in a circle and having a somewhat of a flare type configuration so that the tips of these prongs are located in a manner to appropriately contact and grip the contact lens being applied. Gripping the lens occurs by water surface tension. This structure, while appearing to be applicable incorporated numerous mechanical linkage, in the form of gears, which therefore appears to be extremely complicated and therefore effects the operable life as well as the maintenance characteristics of this device.
The Patent to England, 4,097,081 discloses a device for inserting and removing contact lenses comprising an elongated resilient cylindrical body of small diameter having in its forward end a contact lens holding suction cup. A small diameter duct extends entirely through the body which is opened at its forward end and at its opposite end. The squeezing of the body of the device exerts a negative force or suction on a contact lens which is mounted on the holding suction cup. Further manipulation serves to release the lens in its proper location.
The Patent to Richmond, 3,134,208 discloses a lens holding device or more specifically an optical blank holding device utilized for the making of lenses rather than being specifically structured and designed to facilitate the application of such contact lenses to the eye in an efficient and accurate manner.
Of secondary interest is the Patent to Obits 3,063,083 which is directed to washing or cleansing devices and particularly to a kit for the washing and storing of contact lenses. The device does not specifically relate to a device which serves to properly apply and or position contact lens on the exterior surface of the eye in the conventional and accepted fashion.
The above referenced patents indicate that prior art has made numerous attempts to solve the well recognized problem of accurately and properly positioning the contact lens on the human eye. However, lack of commercial availability of devices such as this may be an indication that this well recognized problem is not solved by such devices. Therefore, there is total recognized need in this area for an applicator assembly which effectively and efficiently positions a contact lens on the human eye in a proper orientation and location. Such a preferred device should be capable of removably mounting the contact lens on the preferred applicator in a secure manner so as to eliminate any possibility of inadvertent dislodgment and possible loss of the lens while at the same time supporting or engaging the contact lens in a manner which allows easy transfer of the lens to the outer surface of the eyeball once the applicator is operatively positioned.